The present invention relates to a can coiler having, on its head side, a sliver entrance opening which is arranged in a rotating plate and is flanked by calender rolls, the drive for which is derived from the rotation of the rotating plate in the head of the can coiler.
Up to now the drive has been effected by bevel-gear or worm-gear drives. A large amount of noise and wear is produced thereby. There is a large expense for maintenance, and in particular frequent lubrication is necessary. Grease lubrication is disadvantageous as the grease may even come onto the product. In addition to this, a substantial amount of dust is produced; as a rule, the dust mixes with the lubricant so that the machine must therefore be constantly checked and cleaned.
The object of the present invention is to develop a can coiler of this type in a manner which is simpler to manufacture and more advantageous in use such that with extremely quiet operation and practically lubrication-free transport the sliver can be coiled cleanly and smoothly in the can.